End Of a Day
by bugidans97
Summary: Minhyun terdiam, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali melihat kalung yang diberikan Daniel. Sebaliknya, dia merasa sedih, dan ingin menangis. Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Daniel yang tersenyum manis kepadanya, entah kenapa melihat senyum itu membuat dadanya sakit. /wanna one/hwang minhyun/kang daniel/kim jonghyun/nielhwang/yaoi/boysxboys/angst/dead chara


Minhyun menatap jam dinding dengan gelisah. Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi Daniel belum juga sampai dirumah, diluar hujan sangat lebat diiringi petir yang menyambar.

Minhyun menggigiti kukunya, menandakan bahwa dia sedang gelisah dan khawatir.

Minhyun sudah berulang kali mencoba menelpon Daniel, tapi, yang menjawab hanya suara operator. "Niel, kau kemana siih jangan membuat ku khawatir" Ujar Minhyun cemas.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dari jam tengah malam. Namun Daniel belum juga pulang, dan itu membuat Minhyun semakin merasa gelisah.

"Apa aku susul saja yah kekantor... Aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan duduk seperti ini, Sedangkan Daniel belum pulang" Minhyun bermonolog sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku susul saja kekantor," Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kekamar, yang di tempatinya bersama Daniwl.

Mengambil mantel dan payung bermaksud menyusul Daniel-nuya. Namun, belum sempat dia memakai mantel bel dirumah nya berbunyi. Membuat Minhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya.

Minhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

 ** _Ceklek..._**

Minhyun membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu. Didepan pintu ada Daniel dengan baju basah kuyup, bibir nya sangat pucat, sepertinya Daniwl sangat kedinginan.

Minhyun menepuk keningnya pelan, mengapa dia malah menelisik penampilan Daniel, bukannya langsung disuruh masuk kedalam.

"Daniel, Ayo masuk kedalam, Ya Tuhan! kau kenapa bisa basah kuyup seperti ini sih" Minhyun menuntun Daniel kedalam.

"Kau tunggu sebentar yah, aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. dan aku akan membuat coklat panas agar kau tidak sakit"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Dani, Minhyun melenggang kedapur meninggalkan Woojin sendirian diruang tamu.

 **ooo**

Minhyun menatap heran pada Daniel yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Saat diajak bicara pun, Daniel hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Daniel pulang. Tapi tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Mereka hanya diam, dan meminum coklat yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Tapi ada yang aneh sejak tadi Daniel tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memeluk Minhyun sangat erat seolah-olah dia takut kehilangan Minhyun, dan seolah mereka tidak akan bisa merasakan momen seperti ini lagi.

"Min, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" Daniel merogoh saku celananya, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil kepada Minhyun.

Sedangkan Minhyun, ia hanya menatap bingung pada kotak kecil yang diberikan Daniel padanya.

"Daniel, ini apa?" Hyungseob bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Buka saja"

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuka kotak yang diberi oleh Dani. Ia terdiam melihat benda yang diberikan oleh Daniel. Anak itu memberikannya sebuah kalung berinisial 'DM'

Minhyun terdiam, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali melihat kalung yang diberikan Daniel. Sebaliknya, dia merasa sedih, dan ingin menangis. Minhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Daniel yang tersenyum manis kepadanya, entah kenapa melihat senyum itu membuat dadanya sakit.

"Daniel... Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu itu, dan hanya ingin mengucapkan _Happy 3 years Anniversary Love"_ Daniel mengecup lama kening Minhyun.

Minhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak tau mengapa hatinya merasa gelisah. Daniel ada didepannya, tapi, dia merasa Daniel akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari mata indah Minhyun. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengangis, dia merasa Daniel sangat jauh dari-nya.

Dani yang menyadari Minhyun menangis, langsung memeluk Minhyun dengan erat. Dia mengusap punggung Minhyun dengan sayang, sepertinya Minhyun merasakan sesuatu.

"Sayang jangan menangis, kenapa kau menangis? Aku ada disini," Daniel membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Minhyun.

"Daniel, aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi aku merasa seakan-akan kau akan pergi jauh dariku, aku... Aku merasa kau... Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian," Hyungseob semakin terisak dipelukan Daniel.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sayang, aku akan tetap disini menjagamu"

Dani melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun, dia menghapus air mata kekasih cantiknya itu, lalu, mengecup bibirnya sekilas, untuk menenangkan kekasih rubahnya itu.

 ** _Ting Tong..._**

Tidak lama mereka berada diposisi itu, karena suara bel yang mengacaukan aktivitas mereka.

Alis Minhyun mengerut bingung, siapa malam-malam begini betamu dirumahnya. Dan dia lebih bingung lagi saay Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia akan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Daniel, kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mu? Aku harus membuka pintu" Minhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Daniel.

"Kau tidak boleh membuka pintu itu Love." Daniel berkata dengan nada datar.

Minhyun lagi-lagu mengerutkan keningnya, ia benar-benar bingung, kenapa Daniel aneh sekali sih malam ini.

Ting tong

Lagi suara bel terdengar.

Tetapi Daniel benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Minhyun.

"Daniel, kau kenapa? aku hanya ingin membuka pintu siapa tau itu adalah hal penting."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh membuka pintu!" Danj berkata dengan nada membentak, Minhyun dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam Tiga tahun hubungan mereka, Daniel membentaknya. Minhyun merasakan ada hal yang janggal dari Daniel, badannya terasa sangat dingin. Kulitnya pun semakin pucat, padahal pemanas ruangan sudah dihidupkan, agar mereka tidak kedinginan.

"Daniel, ada apa? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Daniel bungkam, dia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Minhyun.

Kesempatan itu tidak dia sia-sia kan, Minhyun langsung bergegas membuka pintu, karena sedari tadi bel rumahnya tidak berhenti berbunyi.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya, saat melihat dua orang pria berseragam Polisi, dilapisi mantel tebal dan jangan lupakan jas hujan karena memang hujan belum berhenti.

"Apa benar ini kediaman saudaran Kang Daniel, dan Hwang Minhyun?"

"Yah... Benar, ini kediaman kami, ada apa pak?" Minhyun bertanya peasaran.

"Apa anda yang bernama Minhyun?"

"Ya, betul saya sendiri... Bapak belum menjawab pertanyaan saya pak, ada apa bapak malam-malam datang kemari?"

"Saya ingin menyampaikan kabar duka, bahwa pria yang bernama Kang Dani mengalami kecelakaan pukul 00.23 dan meninggal ditempat karena mengalami pendarahan dikepala, Jenazah-nya sekarang berada di Seoul Hospital untuk dibersihkan, saya harap anda segera ikut kami sekarang kerumah sakit"

Minhyun mematung, dia masih memproses apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua pria yang berstatus sebagai polisi didepannya. Daniel... Daniel meninggal? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Bahkan Daniel baru saja memberinya sebuah kalung, sebagai hadiah untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga.

"Bapak jangan bercanda, Daniel jelas-jelas ada didalam bersamaku!"

"Kami tidak bercanda Tuan Hwang. Apa nyawa seseorang bisa dijadikan bahan candaan"

Minhyun tidak menjawab ucapan salah satu dari Polisi tersebut, dia berlari kedalam kamarnya dan Daniel. Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada kamar kosong.

Minhyun berpindah tempat keseluruh penjuru rumah berharap dapat menemukan Daniel, namun nihil, tidak ada sesikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Daniel dirumahnya.

Dia terdiam, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Dani yang pulang dengan basah kuyub, Daniel yang pucat, suhu badan Dani yang dingin seperti es. .

Tanpa diperintah air mata Minhyun mengalir dengan deras, dari mata, melewati pipi hingga turun kedagu. Dia menatap kosong benda yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Daniel... Apa ini jawaban semua kegelisahanku" Minhyun terisak.

Minhyun menghapus air mata-nya, dan beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya, kedua polisi tersebut masih tetap menunggunya untuk kerumah sakit. Dia menghampiri kedua polisi tersebut dan mengikuti mereka menuju rumah sakit.

 **ooo**

Minhyun menatap kosong, sebuah batu nisan yang berukirkan nama Kang Daniel semua terlalu mendadak untuknya. Dia belum siap kehilangan Daniel, Minhyun masih ingin bersama Daniel. Minhyun tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Daniel.

Semua orang satu persatu mulai pergi, tinggal Minhyun, dan orangtua Daniel. Dia hanya menatap kosong, tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya, atau mungkin air mata-nya sudah kering untuk menangisi kepergian Daniel. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenaknya, kenapa Daniel meninggalkannya secepat ini. Bahkan bulan depan mereka aka melangsungkan pernikahan, tapi kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

 ** _Puk_**

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Dilihatnya Kim Jonghyun, sepupu dari Kang Daniel yang tinggal dijepang.

"Min, ikhlaskan Daniel," Jonghyun berujar dengan lembut.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Minhyun, dia kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jonghyun yang melihat Minhyun menangis menjadi tidak tega, dia merengkuh Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, dia mengelus punggung Minhyun dengan sayang. Daniel, dan Minhyun sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya.

Jonghyun tau... Selain keluarga, tentu Minhyun yang paling terpukul mndengar kenyataan bahwa Daniel meninggalkan mereka secepat ini. Tapi ini sudah takdir tuhan, tidak ada yang dapat melawan kehendaknya bukan.

"Mi, Cobalah untuk mengikhlaskannya, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, hidupmu masih panjang, Daniel tidak akan suka jika melihat kesayangannya menangis seperti ini"

"Jjong... Kenapa Daniel meninggalkanku secepat ini.? Apa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?... Daniel membenciku? Apa karena aku terlalu cerewet dia menjadi marah padaku, kalau iya. Katakan padanya aku tidak akan cerewet lagi Jjong, aku tidak akan menempel sana-sini lagi, aku akan menjadi Minhyun yang penurut" Minhyun terisak semakin kuat, hatinya terasa diremas dengan kuat melihat Daniel yang terbujur kaku.

"Tidak Min... Daniel tidak membencimu, dia tidak marah. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Daniel pergi lebih cepat, karena Tuhan sayang padanya, Tuhan ingin Daniel cepat-cepat menemuinya, dan memberikan posisi yang indah padanya." Jonghyun berujar lembut, dia mengusak rambut Minhyun berharap dapat sedikit menenangkannya.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jonghyun, dia menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan yang memburam karena airmata.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan barusan?"

Jonghyun tersenyum "Yah itu benar, Tuhan terlalu menyayangi Daniel, hingga dia cepat-cepat ingin bertemu dengannya. Min, dengar... suatu saat nanti kau juga pasti akan bertemu dengannya, kalian akan bertemu di tempat yang palimg indah dari apapun, jadi jangan bersedih lagi"

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jonghyun, dia menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat. Lalu beralih menatap batu nisan yang berukirkan nama Kang Daniel.

"Niel... Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, aku berjanji akan menjadi Minhyun yang ceria seperti biasanya semoga kau damai disana, jangan lupakan aku, suatu saat aku pasti akan menemuimu" Ujarnya tersenyum lembut, setelahnya ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengelus sekali lagi ukiran nama yang tertera di batu nisan tersebut, selanjutnya ia mengikuti para keluarga yang satu persatu meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Daniel.

" _Tunggu aku, Niel. Aku pastikan kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti_."

 **-END-**

 **Yuhuuuuu~ maafin gue bukannya lanjutin ff yang lama malah update ginian wkwk...**

 ** _dear you Din a.k.a Optimus-gun..._ _FF ini gue dedikasiin untukmu dan geng caur :v wanna bales dendem sama FF mu yang angst itu, gue bales pakek angst juga ni, biar greget wkwk..._**

ini remake btw... jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca, ya itu ff gue wkwkwk...

 **oke review nya ditunggu gaessss jangan jadi pembaca gelap ya hehe...**

 ** _2018-02-04_**


End file.
